Sweet Dreams Pretty Cure
Sweet Dreams Pretty Cure (''良い夢を プリキュア Yoi yume o Purikyua)'' is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation and created by Carebearheart. The theme are night, dreams, and the astrological zodiac as the series revolves around four (later five) girls who transform into pajama-wearing Pretty Cure with special music boxes called Lullaby Pact. Together, they fight the deadly enemy, Sutaresu, and save their victims' dreams from putting them intro eternal slumbers, in order to save the Sand Kingdom from being destoryed by the energy from nightmares. Sweet Dreams Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure *'Uraya Amaya' (オメヒア・ゾラニ Omehia Zorani) (キュアスタルマジャー Kyua Sutarumajā) The leader of Sweet Dreams Pretty Cure, Amaya is a girl whose family recently moved to . She is a worrywart and feels that she is unable to make any friends in a whole new country. Amaya is also She has a deep relationship with Draco and Rigel because they appeared in her dreams in the beginning of the series. As Cure Stargazer, her theme colour is indigo and her powers are based on the northern lights. *'Esumi Hoshi' (エサミサヤ Esumi Saya) (キュアナイトライト Kyua Natoraito) Hoshi is an upperclassman who became somewhat of a guide for Amaya for school and the rest of the town. When they first met, Hoshi was shown to being trouble with her childhood friends, Ichigo and Aina, only to get have Amaya bring them back together (after saving them from Comette). Hoshi became the second pretty cure when she was overhearing Amaya claiming that she will protect everyone's dreams, even if it means she might have to give her life, making Hoshi realize that she wants to help the Sand Kingdom too. As Cure Nightlight, her theme colour is lemon chiffon and her powers based on the stars. *'Saito Kie' (斎藤キエ Saitō Kie) (乳白色の道を治す Kyua Amanogawa) Kie is a smart bookworm with dreams of becoming a tv show writer. Until Amaya and Hoshi found out, she usually doesn't share her ideas in fear of the popular students tormenting her. Sand Kingdom Sutaresu *'Nightmarina' (ナイトマリーナ Naitomarīna)- The only leader of Sutaresu still living and the main villain of the show. Formerly known as Nova, a day scout of the Sand Kingdom, she went too far when she and her fellow scouts tried to kill Atlas, saying that it would save the Sand Kingdom. Disgusted, King Calypso banished her and the scouts, then shortly made Atlas the head moon knight of the kingdom. Only five years later Nova would return to Sand Kingdom as Nightmarina, she and her fellow scouts now turned into the ruthless leaders of Sutaresu, and they polluted half the kingdom and laid a curse of eternal slumber on all it's people. But with the power of the Moon Knights, the other leaders of Sutaresu were slowly defeated, leaving Nightmarina the most powerful leader of them all to stay alive, even though all those attacks. Her goal is to put everyone in the world into eternal slumber and obtain more power via their endless nightmare energy. The Dark Commanders Hypno TBA Male Dragon Cicada The Nebula Subordinates Comette Bedbugs Other Characters Transformations, Introductions and Attacks Category:Series Category:Carebearheart Category:Sweet Dreans Pretty Cure Category:Carebearheart's pretty cure series